Blackmoon Prophecy/Timeline
This article lists the events in chronological order as they appear in Blackmoon Prophecy and Blackmoon Prophecy II. Two designations are used to illustrate different time periods. BC is an abbreviation of Before Cataclysm while AD is an abbreviation of After Destruction. 10,000 BC *The Guardians of Balance create the Crystals of Element as well as the Aspects of Gaia, Bahamut and Odin, to oversee their protection. 1,000 BC *Enuo creates the interdimensional Rift Shrine, accidentally linking it between the Esper World and Gaia. 999 BC *Espers arrive in Gaia. 950 BC *The first Kindred summoners are born as a result of Esper and Human relationships. Espers achieve immortal status by binding themselves to the summoners. 250 BC *Godot is born. 75 BC * Belmont is born. 50 BC *Bosche Gore is born. 45 BC *Belmont becomes Emperor of Ivalice. 38 BC *Siegfried Sigmundson is born. 30 BC *Vera Farabrandt is born. 29 BC *Nobumasa is born. 27 BC *Keren Farabrandt is born. *Elise Vainstrong and Kain Silverson, the King of Branch, begin a discreet affair. 26 BC *Oalston Saradin is born. *Vahn Vainstrong is born. *War almost breaks out between Branch and Ivalice, but is averted by Branch's leading diplomat, General Adder. 25 BC *Ami Peperro is born. *Braak Amiro is born. *Elise and Vahn Vainstrong are sent to live in the town of Valla. 23 BC *Elina Alunira is born. 18 BC *Jasmine Amiro is born. 10 BC *Ami Peperro becomes the apprentice of blue mage Lysha Harcourt. *Zeul ascends to the rank of Lord within the Ivalice Empire. 9 BC *Emperor Belmont grows more harsh, his reign taking a more ruthless tone. *Another war nearly breaks out between Branch and Ivalice but, once more, it is averted by Branch's leading diplomat, General Adder. 4 BC *Emperor Belmont of Ivalice and Lord Zeul begin to implement their plan to destroy the kingdom of Branch. 3 BC *Siegfried Sigmundson leaves Kaipo in search of Excalibur. *Zeul creates Omicron, but discards him after deeming him a failure. 2 BC *Ami Peperro and Lysha Harcourt part ways. *Zeul creates Malacore and hides him away within Branch's Crystal of Water. 1 BC *The Crystal War during which Branch tries to seize control over all Crystals of Element takes place. Branch loses the struggle after Ivalice, Lenadia, Lindblum and a small force of Espers defeat King Branch. Year 0 *The events of Blackmoon Prophecy take place. *The merger of the Esper World and Gaia known as "Great Cataclysm" occurs. 1 AD *Vahn wakes up after spending a year in coma after the merging of Gaia and the Esper World, which was responsible for the destruction of Branch, Lenadia, and Lindblum. *Emperor Belmont of Ivalice is murdered by Lord Zeul. *After the defeat of Zeul, Siegfried returns to his lover only to find him dead and commits suicide by plunging himself from the top of Mt. Houzell. *Bosche Gore meets the elusive treasure hunter Cole. The two become friends and a treasure hunting duo. *Jasmine Amiro remains on the moon after the defeat of Zeul, the energies of the Lunargrove Abyss warping her body and making her age at a tenth of the regular speed of which one ages. 2 AD *Elina Alunira becomes elder of Mystic Mysidia. *Godot and his many Esper associates converge on Lindblum to assist with rebuilding the kingdom. *Substantial earthquakes rattle Lenadia and Lindblum. Some chunks of lands fall into the ocean. *Oalston Saradin oversees construction of a new Mage Tower in Lindblum. *The Citadel, Ivalice's original capital, is abandoned due to past corruption and a desire by the current rulers for Ivalice to start over. Alexandria, the new capital, is constructed to the west. *Vahn Vainstrong and Vera Farabrandt marry. 3 AD *Ami Peperro and General Leonardo of the Lenadian Military marry. The two open an adventuring guild known as the Mistwalkers. *Balthasar Vainstrong, son of Vahn Vainstrong and Vera Farabrandt, is born. 10 AD *Grandmaster Nobumasa of the Village of Zen tears down the long standing Tower of Trials. *Large earthquakes devastate Branch and approximately seventy five percent of the kingdom is lost to the sea as a result of the quakes. 15 AD *Markim Alunira, son of Elina Alunira, is born. 21 AD *Darius Nobleton dies at the hand of Carwen Berona during the battle with rebels. Monuments are constructed in the cities of Alexandria and Port Vainstrong to honour to him. 22 AD *The Berona Republic is officially formed. Branch is dissolved, its remnants mostly being absorbed into the Berona Republic. 27 AD *Alduin Vainstrong, son of Balthasar Vainstrong, is born. *Bosche Gore passes away from old age. 36 AD *Hautley von Muir is born. 40 AD *A cataclysmically large earthquake destroys central Lindblum. The expansive Lantz Lake is formed as a result. *After continuous tremors sink lands long after the worlds merged, religious fanatics believe it is a deity's work which gives rise to the Church of Graviton. 46 AD *Oalston Saradin starts to teach Hautley von Muir the black magic. 49 AD *Edric Csardim is born. 50 AD *Carwen Berona dies of unknown causes, though poisoning is suspected. *Elina Alunira passes away from old age. *The Berona Republic tries to capture territory belonging to Darnecles, but is driven back by Ivalice. 53 AD *Vera Farabrandt passes away from old age. *Keren Farabrandt bonds with the Esper Fenrir after it is released from Vera. 57 AD *Vahn Vainstrong passes away from old age. His son, Balthasar, inherits the throne of Ivalice. 60 AD *Oalston Saradin passes away from old age. 63 AD *Cid Beryl is born. *Reiner Ardell is born. *Regent Gran passes away from old age. Lindblum receives a new ruler, Regent Lorn. 65 AD *Ami Peperro passes away from old age. 66 AD *Trigger Ramsay is born. 70 AD *Mira Csardim is born. 73 AD *Ezra Highwind is born. 75 AD *Carina Madeen is born. *The land bridge linking the former Branch island to Lenadia is shaken by massive tremors and sinks into the ocean. 76 AD *Zephyr Highwind is born. 77 AD *Reiner Ardell enlists with the Lindblum Army. *Silas Hedgeley is born. 81 AD *Grandmaster Nobumasa passes away from old age. *Sapphire Ling is born. 82 AD *An orphaned Sapphire Ling is found outside of the Village of Zen. She is taken in by the ninjas and raised as one of them. *Lysha Peperro, granddaughter of Ami Peperro, is born. 87 AD *Bolt Redford is born. 90 AD *Balthasar Vainstrong passes away from old age. His son, Alduin, inherits the throne of Ivalice. 92 AD *Silas Hedgeley unearths armor once belonging to Siegfried Sigmundson at the base of Mt. Houzell. 93 AD *Ezra Highwind finds an abandoned white chocobo chick which she adopts and names Winter. *Regent Lorn passes away from old age. Lindblum receives a new ruler, Regent Handel. 95 AD *Central Ivalice is rocked by the largest earthquakes ever recorded. The historic town of Bavira is lost as lands across Ivalice gives way. Emperor Alduin Vainstrong declares a state of emergency which lasts several months. 99 AD *Ezra Highwind, a Lindblum soldier, is deployed to Darnecles Castle to protect it from Beronian rebels. The castle is saved, but Ezra perishes. *Reiner Ardell leaves the Lindblum Army after not wishing to be discharged to protect Darnecles Castle, instead opting to take on mercenary work around his hometown of Kaipo. *Trigger Ramsay is stationed in Alexandria as head engineer of the Berona Power Company's operations in Ivalice. 100 AD *A treaty is signed between Darnecles Castle and the Berona Republic, recognizing Darnecles as a separate state existing within the Republic. *Seven months before the events of Blackmoon Prophecy II, Espers turn on humanity and start to kill people. Kaipo is the first town to suffer from the attack. *Keren Farabrandt visits Lindblum and teaches an advanced form of blue magic to their best soldiers, giving rise to the Augurers. Commander Cid Beryl is appointed as their leader. *Seven months before the events of Blackmoon Prophecy II, Bolt arrives in Lindblum. 101 AD *Keren Farabrandt departs from Lindblum, returning to her home kingdom of Ivalice. *Lindblum works hastily to firmly cement the Augurers as a true force to be reckoned with in the span of a few months. *The events of Blackmoon Prophecy II take place. Category:Blackmoon Prophecy Category:Blackmoon Prophecy II Category:Timelines